Glossary of PPC Characters/P-T
A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary P * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Pablo Delores - DCPS, Silmarillion Division - Nin Brandt - Nin Brandt - Spin-off ** Formerly of the DBS's Silmarillion Division. * Paddlebrains - DBS - Trojanhorse - Paddlebrains - Spin-off ** Pads retired precipitously in 2010. * Palaver - DMS - Isolde Van - Huinesoron - Reorganisation ** Palaver was an albino from the Real World. He died at the hands of the DIS in the Reorganisation. * Pam Ritchie - Floaters - Tangodown! - DML - Spin-off * Patrick Koster - Floaters - Team Phoenix - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off ** Patrick K. was recruited from Don't Say a Word by Agents Kitty, Allaire, and Kitkat. * Patrick Miller - Floaters - Team Phoenix - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off ** Patrick M. was recruited from Patriot Games by Agents Kitty, Allaire, and Kitkat. * Paul - Floaters - Vania Tolluk - doctorlit - Mention ** Paul went MIA during the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. * Penidhren - Personnel, Archivist - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young and Ekyl - Recruitment * Penny - DMS, Discworld Division - Vemi Fincaran - Vemi, Huinesoron - Appearance 1 2 3 * Peter Piper - DIO - Nita Kerys - User:Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under Not the DIO) * Peyote, The - DO, Janitor - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Phi Six - DMSE&R, researcher - unknown - Cyba Zero - Appearance Part 1 and Part 2 ** Phi Six is an NPC available for use on request via the Board. * Phobos - unassigned - N/A - Phobos - Spin-off ** Phobos is not an agent (yet). Just a guy with bad luck. * Phoebe Claypool - DMS - Renée Garrett - Farseer Lolotea - Spin-off * Pinfire Opal - DF - KarrinBlue - Spin-off * Poison Ivy, The - SIELU, Div. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Polaris - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Aria - Cat Meringue - Spin-off * Pompom - Nursery (child) - N/A - Laburnum - Appearance ** Pompom is one of the kittens from "For Your Eyes Only" (NSFW) being cared for by Luna and Cheri. * Poppy, The, DMS, Dept. Head - N/A - Huinesoron - Appearance ** The Poppy was killed during the events of Lofty Skies. * Powder Puff - DMSE&R - Cocoa Puff - Anamia - Spin-off * Printworthy - APD, My Little Pony Division - Marvin Jones - World-Jumper - Spin-off * Priyala - Floaters - Saline - Ellipsis Flood - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Prosciuttino - DBS - Andronicus - Tawaki - Appearance * Publica Kurusu - Nursery Worker - None - Voyd - Appearance Q * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Queen Anne's Lace, The - DBS, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Quen - Personnel, Secretary - N/A - NenyaQuende and Araeph - Appearance 1 2 3 R * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Rachel Calendar - DMS, Video Games Division (intern) - N/A - PoorCynic - Appearances * Radioactive Moss Creature - Floaters - Mittens - EileenAlphabet - Spin-off * Radix - DIA - none - Raven Firedragon, Huinesoron - Appearance ** Died in 2006, during the Black Cats' invasion. * Rael - Floaters - Miriam Jones - Stormtracer/Arktos - Spin-off * Râmwê - SIELU - none - Huinesoron - Appearance 1 2 ** Only speaks Primitive Quendian. * Randa Roan - DMS - Rina Dives - Iximaz and Randa - Spin-off * Randall - DMS - Alexis Green - Goldenrod111 - Spin-off * Random - DIC - Lasin Logic - Twain and Jeanlily - Spin-off ** Random recruited Death, but they never went on a mission together. * Ranger - DMS - Robyn - Loaner NPC - Recruitment Appearance * Raphael Sabbat - Floaters - William Archer - Fynn - Spin-off * Rashida Mafdetiti - Floaters - Falchion - SkarmorySilver - Spin-off * Ray Chell - DoI - N/A - Aster Corbett - Appearance * Rayner Blitzkrieg - DMS - Evangeline von Lilith - SkarmorySilver - Spin-off * Reader, The - DIC - Kozar - Zingenmir - Spin-off * Reannual, The - DI, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Redd - DMS - Jill Greenleaf - insanegrrl - Spin-off * Regina - Department of Culture (defunct) - Berou - Nemthenga - Spin-off * Rena Chang - Floaters - Shay Williams - Bubonic Woodchuck - Spin-off 1 2 * Renée Garrett - DMS - Phoebe Claypool - Farseer Lolotea - Spin-off * Reria De Folle - DMS, Mythology - Apollo - Oracle/Lhachel - Journal 1, Journal 2 * Rez Montrose - Floaters - Flip Finley - RezMontrose - Spin-off Alternative link * Rhus Radicans - DMS - Jay Thorntree - Thalia Weaver - Appearance 1 2 * Rhysdux - DMS, BtVS Division - Honorificus - Rhysdux - Spin-off * Riboflavin - Floaters, ESAS - Aegis - Elcalion - Spin-off ** Formerly partnered with Agent Logan. * Rich - DMS, LotR Division - Kazra - KazraGirl/Curious Kazra - Spin-off * Richard Legard - DMS - Freelance - Marina Nicodelli - Hardric * Richi - DIC - none - Spud Avec - Appearance * Ril-gania - DMFF - unknown - Elvy - Appearance * Rilwen Shadowflame - Floaters - Cavan Shenn - Rilwen Shadowflame - Spin-off * Rina Dives - DMS - Randa Roan (formerly), Zeb - Iximaz - Spin-off * Rina Telcontar - Finance - none - Cassie Cameron-Young - Rescue Spin-off * "Riso" (Luciano) - Nursery (child) - N/A - doctorlit - Appearance 1 2 ** Has Sensory Deprivation Syndrome, removing someone's sense of humor for two hours upon contact. * Rob - DMS, Golden Sun Division - Adrian - Evil Bob - Spin-off * Robin Samuel - Finance - none - Cassie Cameron-Young - Appearance * Robyn - DMS - Ranger - unknown - Appearance 1 2 * Roger - DMS, Wheel of Time Division - Louise - A Flaming Inferno - Spin-off * Roger Walters - Floaters - Surhat Roac - Lleu Llaw Gyffes - Spin-off * Ronda - DMS - Hunter - Mary Sue Hunter - Spin-off * Rooney, Officer - DoI - N/A - Lily Winterwood - Spin-off * Rosalie - DMFF - N/A - Lily Winterwood - Appearance 1 2 * Rosalind - DRD - Harpoon - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Rose of Sharon, The - DoSAT, A/V Division Head - N/A - Origin * Rose Thorn - DMS - Night Shade - Randirien - Spin-off * Rose/Ross - Floaters - Meip - Rosie Azrael - Spin-off * Rosedale - see '''Jonathan Rosedale' * Rosie Cotton Bomull - DMO (now a DMS division) - Nenya Gabriel - Rosie - Spin-off * Rosemary - DMS, Bleeding Hearts Unit - Mary Dill - Oracle/Lhachel - Spin-off * Rouge - DBS - Michel Javert - Tomato - Appearance 1 2 3 ** Rouge's former partner, Hamelt, died in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. * Rowen Windfall - unknown - Suicide - CedarCopse - Appearance ** Rowen was temporarily partnered with Suicide for one mission and has not been heard from since. * Rowyn - DMS - Lothloriel Elhyn - Lothy and Rowyn - Spin-off * Roxie Heart - DMS, LotR - Curare - Flamingo Feathers - Appearance * Ruby Sato - Nursery (child) - N/A - Zingenmir - Appearance * Rumor - Department unknown, Bleeding Hearts division? - Evelen Bookwyrm - Hawkelf - Journal ** Rumor retired in 2005. * Russell Holston - Floaters - Alyssa Tyniova - Cassie Cameron-Young - Appearance 1 2 * Ryannaenthallia - DMS - Kestra Vethry - Ree - Spin-off ** She generally goes by Ryanna. * Ryni - Floaters - Tirsaer - Adagio - Spin-off * Ryzak - Postal Department - N/A - WarriorJoe - Appearance S * ''Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Sabine - DMS - Chana - Sunayna - Journal ** An ex-Sue, current-vampire. * Saffron Crocus The - DAC, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance * Sakariel - unknown - unknown - Fish Custard - Origin ** Sakariel is an Arume from Blue Drop. * Sakimori - DF, ESAS - Rococo Kolosov - WarriorJoe - Spin-off * Sakira - DMS, LotR Division - Kage - Sakira - Spin-off * Salamander - DBS, LotR Division - Kayleigh Leonard - Huinesoron - Crashing Down * Saline - Floaters - Priyala - Ellipsis Flood - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Salix - DMS, FMA Division - Tanya Davies - Kaerran/Salix - Spin-off * Sally - DMS - Cille - Aiwendil Greenleaf and Sally Fakry - Spin-off * Sally Allen - Nursery (child) - N/A - JulyFlame - Rescue Appearance 1 2 (Ten Years Hence) * Salok - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Aldion (later called Canta Enquëo) - Tawaki, Zingenmir - Appearance ** Salok was a Vulcan and the husband of Agent T'Zar. He was killed in the Assimilation Crisis. * Salvo - DI - N/A - SkarmorySilver - First appearance * Sam - Floaters - Sidhe - Honu_Wahine - Spin-off * Sam - DMS - Beth - those vaguely akin to humanity - Appearance * Sam Apple - DMS, LotR Division - Alex Orange - Huinesoron - Appearance 1 2 3 (PPC Playscriptes) * Samantha Dickson - Personnel, Training - none - Meta - Appearance * Samantha Maxwell - Nursery (child) - N/A - Pretzel - Rescue * Samuel - DMS - Katrina - Makari - Spin-off * San Pedro Cactus, The - DO, Janitor - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Sandra - DBS - Freckles - Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under Ambling Entertainment) * Sandra - Medical - N/A - Scapegrace and Neshomeh - Appearance 1 2 * Sanguine - DMS, FFX Division - Lupeias - Blayze - Appearance Journal * Saphie Ellings - DBP, Troll Division - Leelee and Marokee Brin - Saphie - Spin-off * Sara Knight - Floaters - Zach Homewood - Sara - Spin-off * Sarah - DMS, Anime Division - Light - Sarah - Spin-off * Sarah - DMS, LotR Division - Alana - Meekerbeeker - Spin-off * Sarah Katherine Squall - DIC - Cupid Carmine and Lapis Lazuli - SkarmorySilver - Spin-off * Sarah Vym - DBS, Harry Potter Division - Elaina Thyme - Anamia - Spin-off * Sari Troven - civilian child - N/A - Kippur - Appearances * Sasha Lipsen-Fontwell - Personnel - Monty Biggins - N/A - Meta - Spin-Off * Scarg Marison - DMS - Ellipsis - Elise - Spin-off ** Scarg was formerly partnered with April. * Scorpia Lotus - DCUP - Twiggy Papaya - Twiggy Papaya - Spin-off * Scott Logan - Floaters, ESAS - Kern - Elcalion - Spin-off * Scout - see '''Kayla Richards' * Sean - DBS, LotR Division - Luxury - Free-to-Use NPC (presumably) - Origin Appearance * Sean Bellman - DMS - Hild - Pippa's Ghost - Spin-off * Sean Miller - DMS - Team Phoenix - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off ** Sean was recruited from ''Patriot Games by Agents Kitty, Allaire, and Kitkat. * Sebak - Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species - Tish Jameson - hermione of vulcan - Spinoff * Sedri - DIC - Ketay - Sedri - Spin-off * Selene Windflower - DOGA - Dafydd Illian - Raven Firedragon, Huinesoron - Spin-off (listed under "Tales from DOGA" and "Driftwood") * Sen - DMS, Final Fantasy Division - none - Who's Asking? - Spin-off * Seren Sato - Nursery (child) - N/A - Zingenmir - Appearance 1 2 (Ten Years Hence) * Serenity - DMS, LotR Division - Krishna - Serenity - Spin-off * Sergio Turbo - Floaters - Corolla - Sergio Turbo - Spin-off * Sernak - Floaters - Light Fixture - Tawaki - Appearance ** Sernak is a blue-green K'da. * Séverine - DO, Cafeteria Worker - Yoof - doctorlit - Appearance 1 2 * Shada - DMS, LotR Division - Thalia - Shada Bay - Spin-off ** Shada also worked with Rhus Radicans at some point, though it is unclear whether this was before or after her partnership with Thalia. * Shadow - Floaters - Manx - insanegrrl - Spin-off * Shae - DMS, HP Division - Jo - nscangal - Spin-off Appearance Interview * Shanna - DBS, Inuyasha Division - David - Anne Miliardo - Appearance 1 2 3 * Shauna Yaive - Nursery (child) - N/A - JulyFlame - Appearance * Shawn Cooper-Wright - Personnel, Training - N/A - Meta - Recruitment Spin-off * Shay Williams - Floaters - Rena Chang - Bubonic Woodchuck - Spin-off 1 2 * Shelley - DIC - Nia - Meg Thornton and Will - Appearance ** Shelley was one of the "Powers That Be Dangerous To Mess With" in Despatch before joining the DIC. * Shiek - new recruit - N/A - Ellipsis Flood - Recruitment, Appearance ** This is a German-speaking Sheik replacement who hasn't decided on a new name yet. * Shimon - DF - Caprice - Neshomeh - Appearance 1 2 * Shmuckleigh - DMS, PotC Division - Jira Foley - Megan@Midnight - Spin-off * Shrimp, The - N/A - none - Lily-Gnome - Spin-off * Shui-Hua Liu - DoSAT, Testing & Application - N/A - Edhelistar - Appearance * Shy - DBS - unknown - Makari - Appearance 1, Appearance 2 ** Shy loves math and participated in AHAIRQL season two on the team with no name. * Sidh - DMS - Caitlin - Vana-Eireen - Spin-off * Sidhe - Floaters - Sam - Honu_Wahine - Spin-off * Sigma One - DoSAT, technician - unknown - Cyba Zero - Appearance Part 1 Part 2 ** Sigma One is an NPC available for use on request via the Board. * Sil - DMS, LotR Division (probably) - Luthy - Sil/GwenElf - Spin-off * Silas - Floaters - Fritz Sorgebrunnen - WarriorJoe - Spin-off * Silvaniel - Unknown - Dúros Black - Artemis - Journal, Appearance * Silver - Floaters - Anna - Tigeress - Spin-off * Singsong Jacobs - Floaters - Joyce Odelia Reesin - Anjilly - Spin-off * Sive Arton - DMS, Tortall - Eesa Greenley - Cinnia Aine - Appearance * Skirfir - DTO - unknown - Tawaki - Appearance ** Skirfir is a Lord of the Rings Dwarf and a descendant of Durin's Folk, specifically Durin IV. He was never encountered in the only story he was mentioned in, and the previous information was gained by consulting his creator. ** Skirfir was formerly partnered with Melpomene. * Skuld Taipan - Floaters, SOD - Cassiopeia Orange - Camilla Sandman - Spin-off ** Skuld and Cass were part of the Special Operations Division when it was still called the Special Sue Unit. Skuld is Miss Cam's sister. * Skyfire - DBS - Stormsong - Laburnum - Spin-off * Soledad Snowbird - DMS - Claire Jubilex - Sylibane - Spin-off * Solvig Karinsdotter - DIC - Yuuna Takamiya - Edhelistar - Spin-off * Somariel - DMS - Mira - Somariel - Spin-off * Sophia Cole - DMFF - Branwen Beaton - Brenna/twistdfateangel - Spin-off * Soulshadow Diamond - DBS - Trojanhorse - Soulshadow - Spin-off (as noted) * South - DF - Whatever and Krisprolls - Khajidu - Appearance * Sparky - DTE - Trojanhorse - Trojie, insanegrrl - Appearance * Spence - DMS - Team Phoenix - Chatvert/GreenCat3 - Spin-off ** Spence was recruited from Ronin by Agents Kitty, Allaire, and Kitkat. * Spencer Black - Nursery (child) - N/A - Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains - Rescue Appearance * Spirit Tree, The - DAVD(m), Division Head - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Staff Elf - DMS - Laire - Ainu Laire - Spin-off * Stan Jones - Personnel, Training - none - Meta - Appearance 1 2 * Star - DMS - Annalas - Annalas - Spin-off * Stardust - unknown - unknown - Oracle/Lhachel - Origin ** Prefers to go by "Dust." * Starwind Rohana - Multiverse Monitor, Editor - Estelnar Celebduin - Starwind Rohana - Spin-off (links to stories and MM) * Steormægð - DF - Éowine - Tawaki - Appearance ** Éowine and Steormægð are a Rohirric husband and wife team. * Stephanie Fielding - Nursery (child) - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - Appearance 1 2 * Stephanie Podd - DMS - Freelance - Chakkik - Voyd * Steve Dimond - DMS, LotR Division - Constance Sims - Kaitlyn, Huinesoron - Appearance 1 2 * Steve Holmes - DMS, Sub-department of Rare Fandoms - Allison Carter - IndeMaat - Spin-off (as noted) * Steven Fontwell - Division of Floaters - Wallis - Meta - Spin-off * Stevius - DCPS, Real Person Division - Veridian Green - Trojie - Spin-off (scroll down) * Stinging Nettle, The - IT Instructor - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Stoneship Tayrime - DMS, Garfield Division - Hydro (later called Five of Six) - Tawaki - Appearance * Stormsong - DBS - Skyfire - Laburnum - Spin-off * Strangler Fig, The - ESAS, Division Head - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Suicide - DMS - Diocletian - Tungsten Monk - Spin-off 1 2 * Sunflower Official, The - DMS, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Sunflower's Witness, The - unknown - unknown - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance 1 2 * Supernumerary - DIC - Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill - Neshomeh - Spin-off * Surhat Roac - Floaters - Roger Walters - Lleu Llaw Gyffes - Spin-off * Suzay - DBS - Anya and Josephine - Free-to-Use NPC - Appearance ** Anya's final partner, who died during the Mysterious Somebody's takeover. She may be a Twi'lek. * Suzine Sachs - FicPsych, Head Nurse - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance * Sydney - Floaters - Kilauea - Kerowyn - Spin-off * Sylvia - DF - Natasha - ShatteredSanity - Spin-off * Syrian Rue, The - DO, Janitor - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin T * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Tabitha - something other than DMFF - Keri - possibly Artemis - Appearance * Taboo - DMS, MPreg Division - Dee and Milask - Kippur - Spin-off * Tacitus - DoI - SeaTurtle - Appearance * Tadkeeta Penguin - DOGA - Five of Six - Tawaki - Spin-off * Takua - DOGA - Jareth - unknown - Spin-off (listed under Nightstalkers) * Talia Nightsong - BRD, LotR Division - Moridae Greenleaf - Artemis - Spin-off (DMS) * Tamry - Floaters - Angel - tamry_and_angel - Spin-off * Tangara Braxton - DMS, Myst Division - Kedri'Neref Hemelin - Tawaki - Spin-off * Tango Dioxide - DAVD - unknown - Huinesoron - Crashing Down * Tanya Carter - Floaters - Magdalen Blackwell - Lilac Lielac - Appearance * Tanya Davies - DMS - Salix - Kaerran - Spin-off * Tara - DI - Turik - vasitheother - Spin-off * Tarian Toran - DBS - Dana Trent - Cassie Cameron-Young - Spin-off * Tarmac - DO, Building Maintenance - N/A - JulyFlame - Appearance * Tasmin Haynes - DMS, Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' Division - Emma Julia - IndeMaat - Spin-off * Tatharien - DMS, LotR Division - Nova Greene - Glass - Spin-off * Tawaki Penguin - DTO - Dustin O'Grady - Tawaki - Spin-off * Tazel, "Halloween Girl" - DBS, Silmarillion - Bane Dragontooth - Nin Brandt - Appearance * Techno-Dann - DoSAT - N/A - Techno-Dann - Spin-off * Ted Williams - DF - Heather Warner - Lily-Gnome - Appearance 1, Appearance 2 * Teek Virtanen - DMS - Kayla Richards - Cassie Cameron-Young - Spin-off * Teena - DMS, Anime Division - WyldeHorse - Teena M - Spin-off * Tera - DIC - Ari - firemagic - Spin-off * Terabyte - DIA - The Guardsman and Naya - SeaTurtle - Appearance * Terri Ryan - Personnel, Archivist - N/A - Huinesoron - Appearance * Terry - Nursery (child) - N/A - Oracle/Lhachel - Appearance ** Terry was a teenage boy in Jenn's "agent training" class in 2003. * Tess - DoSAT - N/A - Techno-Dann - Spin-off * Tessa - DMS, Sub-department of Rare Fandoms - Steve Holmes - IndeMaat - Appearance alternative link ** At some point, Tessa went insane. * Teyala Solnerii - Nursery - N/A - PoorCynic - Appearance * TFL - unknown - none - Echo - Appearance ** TFL may have been in the Special Sue Unit, or possibly the ESAS. He worked alone, but once went on a mission with Agent Vyctori. * Thalia - DMS - Shada - Thalia Weaver - Spin-off * The Lovely Beta - DIC, Jossverse Division - Annie - The Lovely Beta - Spin-off * Therese Martin - DMS - Vander Lorren - RilwenShadowflame - Spin-off ** Currently retired. * Thomas Greenwall - DMS, Sci-fi/Steampunk Division - Orken 7861 - Guvnor Of Space - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Threnody - DMS, LotR Division - Jaster - Akedhi - Spin-off ** Her cousin Harmony also lived in their RC. ** Her partner eventually went insane. * Tia Giltine - DMS, LotR Division - Car'rok - BattleHamster - Spin-off * Tianna - DBS, LotR Division - Tulath - Annalas - Spin-off * Tick - DMS, LotR Division - Jaz - Mulberry - Spin-off * Tiger Lily, The - DIA, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Timbledim - Medical - N/A - unknown - Recruitment * Tink - DMS, Sub-department of Rare Fandoms - Havoc - Caribbean Blue - Spin-off * Tira Avrona - Floaters - Zan Holbar - Tawaki - Appearance * Tiranel van de Kamp - DTE - Melanin Butterfly - NenyaQuende - Spin-off Appearance * Tirsaer - Floaters - Ryni - Adagio - Spin-off * Tish Jameson - Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species - Sebak - hermione of vulcan - Spinoff * Titus Andromicus - Floaters - Murtagh - Pidgeonarmy - Spin-off * T'Lyra - DAVD - Lorian - Lily Winterwood - First mention * Toffee Tree, The - DTO, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * TooManySecrets - ??? - none - Ellipsis Flood - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Tormod - DMS, Tortall Division - Kyra - agentskyraandtormod - Home * Tothero Sayers - DMS, Harry Potter Division - Eve Lockwood - gyllespi - Spin-off, Appearance * Tourmaline - DoI, LotR Division - N/A - Tawaki - Appearance ** She scouted out the badfic "The Dark Elf," which she blames for her osteoporosis. * Traf Elosia - DoI - Morgan - Huinesoron - Crashing Down ** Traf is deceased, having died in 2009 of unknown causes. She is survived by Jared Calinson and their son, Ether. * Travis - DoSAT , A/V Division - Lexie - Lily Winterwood - Appearance * Treak - DoI - N/A - Huinesoron - Appearance * Treak - freelancer - N/A - Echo Kazaul - Appearance ** Causes problems for random Fire Emblem Sues, alerting the PPC to bad ones. * Trent - DMS, Sub-department of Rare Fandoms - Allison Carter - IndeMaat - Spin-off alternative link * Trip Tiptree - Floaters - Hegemony Haribunda - Serra - Appearance * Trojanhorse - DBS - Paddlebrains - Trojanhorse - Spin-off * Troy - DMS - Berger - Ekyl - Appearance * Tulath - DBS, LotR Division - Tianna - Annalas - Spin-off * Turik - DI - Tara - vasitheother - Spin-off * Twain - DMS, LotR Division - Jeanlily - Agent Twain - Spin-off In case links on the archived page don’t work, go here * Twiggy Papaya - DCUP - Scorpia Lotus - Twiggy Papaya - Spin-off Appearance * Twitchy - DMS, HP Division - WarPrincessSushi - those vaguely akin to humanity - Spin-off ** Twitchy was formerly partnered with Crash in the DRD. * Tyler - DMS, Video Game Division - Kirsten - Pierson - Spin-off * Tyler - DoSAT, MTFFAT - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - Appearance * Tyler Reynolds - DIC - Amelia Grey - Just_theDoctor - Spin-off * T'Zar - DOGA - Abaddon - Tawaki, Zingenmir - Spin-off A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary Category:Lists Category:PPC Agents Category:Deceased Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Deceased PPC Staff Category:Flowers Category:Deceased Flowers Category:Civilians in HQ Category:Action Departments Category:Infrastructure Departments Category:Security Departments Category:Defunct Departments